


Don’t You Cry No More (cue awesome guitar solo)

by Insanefangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Season 15.20 Carry On, supernatural season finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanefangirl/pseuds/Insanefangirl
Summary: So basically my feelings on the ending of the show and some analysis
Relationships: Sam Winchester & Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Don’t You Cry No More (cue awesome guitar solo)

It was perfect. 

Honestly, I was so scared about the ending but the writers and actors gave me what I needed. It was the perfect ending.

The beginning was them enjoying their burden free lives and getting back to what they do best: the family business. They worked a case and we got to see old Sam and Dean. With Dean’s childlike glee, and Sam’s amusement at his brother. We got taken back to the start. The pie in the face!!

The dog! Sam had always wanted a dog and we got to see Dean with that dog. It was amazing. 

I am in no way a Cas hater or anything like that. I am a huge Destiel shipper (please check out some of my works) and had honestly thought they were going to kiss in 15x18’s Despair. Part of me wishes that Cas got some screen time, but at the same time I loved the heartbreaking sacrifice he made for Dean and how their journey of the Righteous Man and the Angel who gripped him tight and raised him from perdition ended full circle. They writers didn’t leave us hanging either, we know Cas isn’t in the Empty and he is so going to visit Sam and Dean. 

In the end it was a regular hunt that ended Dean. He had told us from the beginning that his ending was at the end of a blade or the barrel of a gun. His dream, his true happy ending, was Sam’s happiness. It was Sam, old and wrinkly, with a family of his own, chugging viagra. That was Dean, he had accepted his ending long ago, but he would never accept that for Sam. 

Then he got to go to heaven, and Bobby was the first one to greet him. Rufus (I loved Rufus), his parents, and I’m sure everyone else is just down the way. His baby with the original license plates was there and he went for a drive. He drove until Sam got there and then his heaven was complete. 

Sam who had lived his life. The life twenty two year old him had wanted so deeply. He got his son, Dean, and a wife, Eileen. I’m a little salty she didn’t get any screen time but it’s okay. Sam got to help his son with homework and we know take him driving in the impala and warn him not to ride the breaks. 

In the end Supernatural went back to it’s roots. We had the brothers in there doing their thing, they found some old fashion evil to hunt, they killed it, and saved the day. It was two brothers on the roads of America in their muscle car blasting classic rock, and fighting the stuff of nightmares. It was what Supernatural was built on. Though it has come a long way and we got more characters and more complex plots, the writers brought us back. 

Now the brothers get their peace. They can just drive, Dean behind the wheel and Sammy riding shotgun, visiting old and new friends doing all the things they never got to together. There’ll be movie and game nights with THEIR Charlie, and family dinners with their parents. Cas will join them for a drive, movie, game of Sorry, fishing, or just relaxing. 

The only thing I am not too happy about was the lack of “bitch” “jerk”. Other than that it was perfect and I loved it. Supernatural is about family and that is what the writers gave us. Sam and Dean happy, driving down crazy street next to each other. 

So carry on Supernatural fam, I hoped this helped and you share the same feelings I do. Lay your weary head to rest. 

Don’t you cry no more. 

Because nothing really truly ends, does it?


End file.
